Chilly Willy (cartoon)
Chilly Willy is a 1953 short starring Chilly Willy. This is the first appearance of Chilly Willy. Plot A schooner anchors at the South Pole, and the skipper goes ashore and leaves the ship's mascot, a St. Bernard dog, to stand watch and guard the ship. A small penguin, Chilly Willy (the only penguin not equipped for cold weather...anywhere), sees the ship and tries to get warm by its stove. The watchdog attempts to get rid of him, but Willy manages to get the dog drunk from the rum in its own cask. The captain returns to find Willy saving the ship from sinking, while the dog is found sleeping it off. Willy is made mascot and the dog is tossed in the ship's brig. Lyrics I'm Chilly Willy the penguin. I shake until I'm blue. My head is hot and my feet are cold. Ha...Hee...Hachoo! Now what about the crocodiles along the river Nile? I'll bet they're always warm as toast. They always seem to smile. I'm always Chilly Willy. I'm frozen through and through. My nose is red and my tale is told. Ha...Hee...Hachoo! Trivia/Goofs *Ressuied as "The Cold Penguin" by Castle Films. *In Chiller Dillers, the captain hits the bear, which breaks the guitar. Then the bear is playing the guitar again and it's in perfect condition. This is a list of Walter Lantz "Cartunes" featuring Chilly Willy. All are entries in Lantz's Chilly Willy series. Directors for each short are noted. The first five cartoons (Chilly Willy through Room and Wrath) were released in The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection. Five additional shorts, including Hold That Rock and Half-Baked Alaska, were released in The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection: Volume 2. Released by Universal International 1953 *''Chilly Willy'' (Paul J. Smith) 1954 * I'm Cold (Tex Avery) (Smedley Dog's first appearance) 1955 *''The Legend of Rockabye Point'' (Avery) *''Hot and Cold Penguin'' (Alex Lovy) 1956 *''Room and Wrath'' (Lovy) *''Hold That Rock'' (Lovy) 1957 (All cartoons directed by Alex Lovy.) *''Operation Cold Feet'' *''The Big Snooze'' *''Swiss Miss-Fit'' 1958 (All cartoons directed by Alex Lovy.) *''Polar Pests'' *''A Chilly Reception'' *''Little Tellevillain'' 1959 (All cartoons directed by Alex Lovy.) *''Robinson Gruesome'' *''Yukon Have It'' 1960 *''Fish Hooked'' (Smith) 1961 *''Clash and Carry'' (Jack Hannah-Wally Walrus' first appearance in a Chilly Willy cartoon) *''St. Moritz Blitz'' (Smith) *''Tricky Trout'' (Hannah) 1962 *''Fish and Chips'' (Hannah) *''Mackerel Moocher'' (Hannah) Released by Universal Pictures 1963 *''Salmon Loafer'' (Sid Marcus) *''Pesky Pelican'' (Marcus) 1964 (All cartoons directed by Sid Marcus.) *''Deep-Freeze Squeeze'' *''Lighthouse-Keeping Blues'' *''Ski-Napper'' 1965 (All cartoons directed by Sid Marcus.) *''Fractured Friendship'' *''Half-Baked Alaska'' *''Pesty Guest'' 1966 *''Snow Place Like Home'' (Smith) *''South Pole Pals'' (Smith) *''Polar Fright'' (Smith - Maxie The Polar Bear's first appearance) *''Teeny Weeny Meany'' (Marcus) 1967 *''Operation Shanghai'' (Marcus) *''Vicious Viking'' (Smith) *''Hot Time on Ice'' (Smith) *''Chilly And The Woodchopper'' (Smith) *''Chilly Chums'' (Smith) 1968 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''Under Sea Dogs'' *''Highway Hecklers'' (Colonel Pot Shot's first appearance) *''Chiller Dillers'' 1969 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''Project Reject'' *''Chilly and the Looney Gooney'' (Looney Gooney's first appearance) *''Sleepy Time Bear'' 1970 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''Gooney's Goofy Landings'' *''Chilly's Ice Folly'' *''Chilly's Cold War'' 1971 (All cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith.) *''A Gooney Is Born'' *''Airlift A La Carte'' *''Chilly's Hide-A-Way'' (Smedley and Colonel Pot Shot's final appearance in a Walter Lantz cartune.) 1972 * The Rude Intruder (Smith) (Chilly and Maxie's final appearance in a Walter Lantz cartune.) References * Tatay, Jack, Komorowski, Thad, Shakarian, Pietro, and Cooke, Jon. The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia. Retrieved February 29, 2008. category:1953 category:1954 category:1955 category:1956 category:1957 category:1958 category:1959 category:1960 category:1961 category:1962 category:1963 category:1964 category:1965 category:1966 category:1967 category:1968 category:1969 category:1970 category:1971 category:1972 Category:Chilly Willy Shorts Category:TV Series